


The Naughty Little Red Riding Hood

by MagicalErotica



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalErotica/pseuds/MagicalErotica
Summary: Once upon a time, in a small Italian village, there lived a young woman who so frequently wore a red hooded cloak, that the villagers called her Little Red Riding Hood. She was referred to this nickname so much, that most just ended up forgetting her real birth name, and if you asked her yourself, she would tell you her nickname.  Little Red Riding Hood has just turned 18, and like most women her age, cant help but think of boys and marriage and what married couples do. However her parents often fret over her naivety and they never allow her to be alone with men. However, one day her mother tasks her with bringing a basket of goodies to her sick grandmother's house in the woods. On her way there, Little Red will have an encounter with a man who is like no man she has ever met. In fact he seems more like a beast to her than a man.Please note all the characters are 18+ and the wolf is man but can turn into a werewolf, but his werewolf form is more like a man than a wolf, so there is no beastality in this story unless you count werewolves. Please note this is also based off the Little Red Riding Hood children's story but my own parody of it. I do not own the little red Riding hood  story and this is pure parody.
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	1. Goodies for Grandma

Once upon a time, in a small Italian village, there lived a young woman who so frequently wore a red hooded cloak, that the villagers called her Little Red Riding Hood. She was referred to this nickname so much, that most just ended up forgetting her real birth name, and if you asked her yourself, she would tell you her nickname. Though while Little Red Riding Hood had just turned 18, making her an adult woman, she was still called little as she didn’t even reach 5 feet tall.  
Little Red Riding Hood lived with her mother and father, and while she loved them dearly, she was craving some independence. Ever since her 18th birthday, Little Red Riding Hood couldn’t stop thinking of getting married and having her own cottage and household to run. For now, she was still in her parent’s eyes, much too naïve and trusting to leave home. Little Red Riding Hood’s mother was a short-rounded woman with curly strawberry blonde hair mixed with grays and whites from age. Her somewhat wrinkle face held brown eyes, a short button nose, and full cracked lips.  
If you were to say what kind of mother she was, it would be best defined as over controlling and passive aggressive, which annoyed Little Red Riding Hood to no end. If Little Riding wanted to go out with friends, and one of them happened to be a young single bachelor, her mother would tell her she could not go, and then would proceed to be passive aggressive to Little Red for the rest of the day to make her feel guilty.  
Her father was a different story, he was tall and thin, with wavy black hair, and sharp blue eyes. His nose was long, and his cheek bones were just as long and sharp as the rest of his face. In addition to the wavy hair which he kept brushed back, he had a long bushy mustache that he kept well-trimmed. Just as he smooth and clean as he was in appearance, he was as justly in an argument. If Little Red Riding Hood asked to go out with the same friends as she did her with mother, her father would shoot her with hypothetical questions about the boy, where she was going, what she was doing with her girlfriends, etc, until Little Red was confused and grasping for words at what to say.  
Little Red Riding Hood was in terms of looks, a good mixture of her parents. She had her mother’s curly strawberry blonde hair, full lips, and as well as her mother’s height. She had her father’s eye’s, but her mother’s soft gaze. She was not as large as her mother in terms of weight but did have a small pouch of a stomach on her, though she did have her mothers’ large bosom and backside. As for her height, she was shorter than both, which is why many believe she got her height from her grandmother, as she also did not quite reach 5 feet tall.  
Speaking of which, one of the reasons she could not go hangout with her friends and a boy or two was because her grandmother was ill and her mother ordered her to go bring a basket of goodies to make her grandmother feel better. She wanted to argue, but she saw the look in her father’s eyes that immediately told her she would lose if she tried. Little Red Riding Hood’s personality was not like her parents at all; she was pushover, overly friendly, naïve, and dull witted. Which is why her parents were so worried about her, they were afraid some animal of a man may take advantage of her kindness and naivety and have his way with her. That is why they tried to keep her from boys, at least until they could find her a good match themselves.  
So Little Red Riding Hood took the basket of goodies, grabbed her cloak from the rack by the door, and started heading down the path that lead into the forest where her grandmothers cabin resided. Just as she was about to reach the dirt path into the trees, she heard her mother cry out “Be careful! There could be dangerous creature lurking in the forest! Go straight to your Grandmothers and back! Do you understand?” Little Red Riding Hood rolled her eyes and cried over her shoulder “Yes Mother! I will!” And so Little Red Riding Hood continued her journey to her Grandmother’s.


	2. Lurking in the Dark

Little Red Riding Hood was about halfway there to her Grandmother’s house when she decided that she would take a break. She didn’t think it would cause her any danger to sit down in a soft patch of grass near the stream and pick some flowers, listen to the frog’s croak, or even soak her hot feet in the cool stream water. As she sat down and began to pick the daisies by the riverbank, she hummed herself a merry tune as she worked. One flower in particular had very long petals that she couldn’t help but want to pluck. Holding the delicate organisms stem by her two fingers, she used her other hand to pluck the petals off one by one all while gently singing “He loves me…. He loves me not…. He loves me….”   
Little Red Riding Hood Could not help but fantasize about boys every now and then. After all, she was an 18-year-old women, and she naturally had desires. On the occasions where she would go out with her girlfriends, all they would talk about would be boys and marriage. Every so often the topic would become a bit risqué as they talked about their wedding nights, and what it would be like and what it would feel like. One of her girlfriends, who had recently been married had told her and her other friends in a hushed voice about it. “He kissed me all over…” she would begin softly with a blush painting her cheeks. “And then he parted my legs and placed it…. inside…. you know where… and moved his hips back and forth like woodsmen with a saw on a wooden plank.”   
The girls pestered her for more as they crowded around the blushing wife. “What did it feel like?” One girl would ask. “Did it hurt?” Another would follow. The young wife’s voice would get a little high with embarrassment as she replied “A little… Yes, but… It felt nice after I got used to it… It feels like… pressure and heat building up down in your lower belly, and you feel almost….” She would hesitate before finally saying “Ticklish, like you want it to stop… But you don’t want it to because it feels… Nice.”   
Little Red Riding Hood blushed as she continued to think about the steamy conversation she had with her girlfriends. She squeezed her thick, chubby thighs together as the same feeling the blushing wife had described started to occur to Little Red. The wife was correct about the sensation, but there was another feeling that could just not be described in words, but rather, had to be experienced in order to be understood. Little Red tried nevertheless to think of what it might be describe as, like a shocking sensation occurring in her nether regions, or like an itch that just could not be scratched easily and had to be taken care of in a very specific manner.   
Little Red Riding Hood remembered going home after the conversation and feeling the way she felt currently in the woods. There was an itch that had to be scratched, but she didn’t know how to scratch it. However, the more she thought about the woman’s words as she laid in her bed at home, the worse the itch got. Lost in her thoughts, her hand, as if it had a mind of its own, trailed beneath the petticoats of her dress and undergarments, and lightly touched the delicate pink pearl of her clitoris.   
The touch was like an electric shock that caused her toes to curl and her muscles to spasm. She gasped in surprise at such a strange and wonderful discovery, and gently began to touch it again. The second touch did not feel as good as the first, so she continued to touch herself, experimenting with different motions of her fingers. If she went in a slow motion around the hood of her clitoris with her fingers, it brought medium, gentle waves of pleasure through her body that warmed her and made her shiver at the same time. If she did this directly to the pearl of the clitoris itself, it would cause her to cry out in ecstasy. Her thighs would squeeze shut, and her lower regions would start to get sticky and wet and strangely felt like it was contracting with every wave of intense pleasure that flooded through her body.   
Little Red Riding Hood blushed as she looked towards her bedroom door, her cry had been loud, and she was worried someone might hear and check up on her. However, she remembered that she was the only one home at the time, as her father was at work, and her mother was out grocery shopping and gossiping with her own girlfriends. So, while Little Red was safe, she had to be careful in case someone came home unexpectedly.   
Little Red continued her ministrations, until her clitoris felt a bit too hot, even irritated and dry despite how wet she was. She needed some kind of liquid to cool herself down there, and she blushed as an idea came to mind. Tentatively, she raised her hand to her face and her blushed deepened as she saw how sticky and wet her fingers were. She ever so shyly places her fingers to her lips and inserted them into her mouth, tasting herself and coating her fingers with saliva. The taste was nothing like she had tasted before. It was mostly salty, slightly sweet, musky almost, but it was not bad.   
After her fingers had been cleaned and well lubricated with her saliva, she moved her hand back down to her pulsing pussy and began to tease and fondle her clitoris again. This time it felt much more intense with her lubricated fingers. Little Red could not help but moan as her fingers moved this way and that, increasing her pleasure as they worked on her swollen clitoris. Suddenly without even thinking, she moved her middle finger low enough, and with desired filled instinct, shoved it inside her wet and tight pussy. A cry with a mixture of pleasure, shock, and ever so slight discomfort filled her room. She laid there panting on her bed in disbelief at what she was doing, and she knew she just couldn’t bring herself to stop. She had to feel it again, she couldn’t resist the intense pleasure that had just assaulted her body at it did just moments ago.   
Carefully, she moved her finger uncertainly inside of her. It did not feel as good like when she first did it, there was more discomfort this time. She thought of what she had done the first time, and remembered that when she inserted her finger, she had also managed to rub her clitoral region at the same time. She tried to mimic the same action as before, but it was hard to do it with just one hand, and she had short, stubby fingers. Not to mention, her dress was starting to become a nuisance as it was getting in the way of her experimenting. So, she quickly shed her pure white dress and petticoats, and with her one hand positioned at her clitoral region and the other at her entrance, she shoved her middle finger inside quickly inside herself all while rubbing her engorged clitoris with her other hand.   
Little Red Riding Hood could not control her cries and whimpers of pleasure as her fingers worked her into a hot mess on her bed. She buried the side of her face into her hair and pillow in embarrassment as wet squelching noises filled her room. In and out her finger went, giving her more and more pleasure with each quickening stroke against her upper vaginal wall, causing it to contract satisfyingly around her finger. But Little Red Riding Hood wanted more pleasure, she wanted her pussy to feel fuller. So, without thinking, she shoved two more fingers inside of her while rubbing her clit furiously. The sensation she felt as her fingers stuff her pussy was an intense mixture of pleasure and slight pain. What felt wrong to her was that the pain felt so right, and it even frightened her that she wanted more.   
Her hands moved furiously inside and out of her, drawing more moans from her lips, her eyes shut in concentration and pleasure. He body was covered in sweat and was flushed from exertion. Her fingers were becoming pruney from how wet her cunt was and her blankets below her had a large wet spot from all the juices that had flowed out of her. Her toes curled and muscled spasmed every time her fingers roughly rubbed against the spongey patch inside her little cunt. Her back would arch when an intense shock of pleasure surge through her body as her clitoris was abused by her hand.   
Little Red Riding Hood had no idea how long she had been pleasuring herself when suddenly the pleasure started to get extremely intense, as if it was building inside her stomach, ready to explode. She whimpered as she tried to move her hands even faster than they already were, biting her lip as her vision started to turn white and her toes curled. She squeezed her thighs together as she could feel it coming, what, she didn’t know, but she knew she wanted it badly. Just as she thought she thought she was going to be brought over the edge with pleasure, she heard her mother call her “Little Red darling! I’ve brought some cookies from the bakery, come down and get some!”   
Little Red Riding Hood sighed as she remembered how her mother had interrupted her from her pleasure but continued to blush remembering the intense pleasure. Oh, how she craved it again, alas, she hadn’t been able to have the house to herself in ages. She didn’t want to risk her parents hearing her and discovering her committing such sinful acts. Without realizing it, her hand, like in her memory, had drifted towards the petticoats underneath her white and cherry red dress, when suddenly her hands snapped back at a sudden cracking of wood behind her. She whipped her head around to be greeted by an enormous man towering over her. The man had a thick sliver gray beard and mustache that was salted with white hairs, and thick matching sliver hair that went down covering his neck, but not touching his shoulders. The hair looked messy and he had thick, dark sliver, eyebrows to match, and piercing yellow eyes that stared down at Little Red Riding hood, making her want to cower.   
Though it wasn’t just the man’s eyes that intimidated her, it was his massive size that really did the trick. The man had to be at least 6’10, with a muscular build to match. He was wearing a dear skin jacket with white cotton outlining the collar and cuffs. His boots matched the jacket and were worn over thick yet somewhat tight blue pants. The man outstretched a thick, scarred, and calloused hand to Little Red Riding Hood and said, “Are you alright little girl?” His voice was thick, raspy, and extremely masculine, and was unlike anything Little Red had ever heard up to this point in her life.   
She blushed as she took hold of his rough hand, and gasped as she was hoisted practically effortlessly onto her feet. ‘I- I’m fine…” She said softly as her blush deepened across her face. She hoped the man hadn’t been watching her this whole time as she had nearly attempted to touch herself in the middle of the woods. The man’s yellow eyes seemed to be looking deep into her soul and she found she had trouble meeting his intense gaze. “What are you doing here in the woods all by yourself little girl?” She sputtered as he referred to her as a little girl for a second time and replied in hurried defense “I’m heading to my sick grandmothers cottage to give her a basket of goods to give her to make her feel better, and I am not a little girl! I’m a woman!”   
The rugged man raised an eyebrow as his eyes scanned the plump yet voluptuous girls frame and with a smirk replied “I suppose you’re right; most little girls do not have such a…. Womanly figure.” Little Red Riding Hoods eye’s widened as she the words registered to her. She pulled herself away from him immediately, picked up her basket, and with the flush across her face darkening, she quickly said “I-I-I should go now, I’m late! My grandmother will be worried about me!” However, the massive man stood in her way and said “Now, now, Little gir- I mean lady, you should be careful running into the forest all alone, there are dangerous creatures living in these Woods. Bears, foxes, Wolves, and some men to can be quite dangerous. Perhaps you would like me accompany you?” There was something about his voice when he mentioned the wolves and men that put Little Red Riding Hood on edge and caused her to take a step back. Hesitantly she replied, “I’m sorry I-I don’t even know you, and my family told me not to talk to strangers.”   
With a deep, raspy laugh, the man replied “Do pardon me, little lady! My name is Antonio Wolfe, it is a pleasure to meet you.” The mans voiced deepened at the last sentence, which made Little Red feel dizzy and scrambling for something to say. She wondered for an instance if it would be best to give this man her name, but as seeing as he gave her his name, it would be the only polite thing to do in return. “P-people call me Little Red Riding Hood; it is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Wolfe.” The man’s face was covered with slight confusion and surprise at the name before he replied “Is that your real name young lady? You can be honest with me, I don’t bite.” Little Red took a gulp before replying “It’s the name I preferred to be called, since everyone else calls me it, and I always wear my red hooded cloak wherever I go.”   
The man’s eyes narrowed with interest and he gave her a wolfish grin that made her shiver, and when he spoke, she felt weak at the knees” Well then, Little Red, the pleasure is all mine. Now that we’re acquainted, it should be no problem to allow me to escort you to your dear grandmother’s house. After all, what man would I be if I allowed you to go all by yourself in the dark and dangerous forest. Such a beautiful young woman like you might get eaten by a predator, so you’ll need protection. Who better than I? After all, I’ve Lived in these woods my whole life, I know it’s in’s and out’s, I promise to take very good care of you.” Little Red Riding Hood swore she saw his eyes slit into a point, his teeth sharpen, and his aurora became predatorial, hungry even. For what, she didn’t want to stick around and find out.   
She looked to the other side of the man, gasped, and pointed towards the direction behind the man. The man saw this and turned to look at what had suddenly surprised the girl, but there was nothing there but the typical flora that existed in the forest. When Wolfe turned his head back, the girl was gone, running down the dirt path that would bring the girl to her grandmother’s. He felt anger, hunger, and desire course through his veins, but instead of taking after the young women he cried out “Remember Little Red Riding Hood, be careful of the wolves! Running away from them only make them want to eat you more!”   
With that, Wolfe cut through some trees to a secret path that led to a short cut in the woods. This shortcut would lead Mr. Wolfe directly to Little Red Riding Hood’s Grandmothers house before Little Red would arrive. Mr. Wolfe grinned with his big wolf like teeth, his eye’s once again slits and glowing gold, and his massive body emitting a predator’s aura. As he continued down the path the old women’s cottage, he thought of his plan, and the more he thought of it, the more his hunger and arousal grew for the chubby, yet, voluptuous women that ran from him. He wondered just how loud he could make the girl scream. He licked his lips at the thought, because tonight, he would be sinking more than just his teeth into that sinful, pale flesh. 


	3. The Lurking Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Wolfe had finally reached Little Red Riding Hood’s grandmother’s cottage, it looked exactly like something you would see in a children’s fairy tale book. Pretty cobblestone walls with a bright yellow thatched roof, and a cozy little chimney spouting out from the roof. The cottage windows were made of clear glass, and had lovely red curtains blocking the view inside the home. There was a white picket fence surrounding the homestead, and a little barn to the side of the home with a chicken coop, a few cows, and from the smell, Mr. Wolfe would also guess there to be pigs. The path up the house was made of the same cobblestone as the walls were and there were flowers dotting the path itself.  
> Mr. Wolfe smirked at how cozy and peaceful the scene looked, he imagined the inside was the same with little Knick knacks and antique furniture strewn neatly around the home. Mr. Wolfe could not help but let out a small chuckle as he thought of the chaos that would soon invade the peaceful little cottage as he walked up the cobblestone path right to the door.

Mr. Wolfe had finally reached Little Red Riding Hood’s grandmother’s cottage, it looked exactly like something you would see in a children’s fairy tale book. Pretty cobblestone walls with a bright yellow thatched roof, and a cozy little chimney spouting out from the roof. 

The cottage windows were made of clear glass, and had lovely red curtains blocking the view inside the home. There was a white picket fence surrounding the homestead, and a little barn to the side of the home with a chicken coop, a few cows, and from the smell, Mr. Wolfe would also guess there to be pigs. The path up the house was made of the same cobblestone as the walls were and there were flowers dotting the path itself.

Mr. Wolfe smirked at how cozy and peaceful the scene looked, he imagined the inside was the same with little Knick knacks and antique furniture strewn neatly around the home. Mr. Wolfe could not help but let out a small chuckle as he thought of the chaos that would soon invade the peaceful little cottage as he walked up the cobblestone path right to the door. He decided to do a little cheerful knock on the door, just to give the old woman a false pretense that it was her darling granddaughter at the door and not beastly man with a fiendish plan. 

He heard a weak, yet happy cry “Little Red Riding Hood? Is that you? Oh, do come in child! I have been waiting for you! Oh, how I’ve missed you!” Mr. Wolfe raised an eyebrow as heard the little nickname that the girl had asked to be called earlier by him. “So, she wasn’t lying about how everyone called her that.” Mr. Wolfe thought as he swung opened the door and headed towards the bedroom where he believed the old woman was.   
Mr. Wolfe could not believe how easy his plan was going as he had so far managed to get to the house before Little Red and get in the house without anyone suspecting anything to be wrong. Now the last phases of the plan were to just take care granny by knocking her out and hiding her somewhere, and to trick Little Red Riding Hood that all was well. Then he would somehow manage to trick her into taking her clothes off and allowing him to ravish her in the sheets. Just thinking of her thick rounded hips, her heavy bosom, her smooth plump thighs made the blood rush to his groin. His step quickened to the old women’s bedroom, and as he was at the door ready to swing it open and attack, he quickly pulled out the vial from his pocket and pour the solution on a rag. The chemical solution on the rag would keep the old women out for at least a day, just enough time for Mr. Wolfe to enjoy taking Little Red Riding Hoods for himself and viscously deflowering her. 

When the door flung open, Little Red Riding Hood’s grandmother turned with a smile to meet her granddaughters face and said, “Little Red Riding Hood, it is so good to see you- Oh my who are yo- Mmmph!!” The old grandmother struggled as Mr. Wolfe put her into a strong hold with his one arm and with the other, put the rag over her face. As the old women began to breath in the chemical substance, her struggling stopped and she eventually went limp in Mr. Wolfe’s arms. Mr. Wolfe dropped the old woman, letting her plop onto the wooden floor, as he thought of where to put her. He scanned around the house until finally he decided to put her under the bed of one of the guest bedrooms and closed the door. 

Mr. Wolfe crossed his arms and thought of what he should do next. After all, Little Red Riding Hood was going to be arriving at the cottage any minute and he still didn’t have a good plan as to how to go about getting into the Little Red Riding Hood’s petticoats. He thought for a bit and looked towards the old woman’s bedroom and noticed her little pink nightcap had fallen onto the floor during the struggle. He hesitated for a moment, then with a wolfish grin, grabbed the nightcap off the floor and put it on his head. He admired himself in the nightstand mirror across from him and thought to himself “This could work.” He walked over to the grandmother’s closet and looked through the different outfits stored inside and managed to find a matching pink nightgown. He put it on, but it did not entirely fit, it was a bit too tight, and he could feel some of the seams wanting to burst, but it would only be for a little while. 

Then he looked through the dresser at her bed and found a spare pair of her glasses and some perfume that he decided to put on for extra good measure. With the glasses secured on his face his face, he crawled into the old woman’s bed, which was too small for him as his feet were now hanging off the bed, so he raised his legs so his feet were on the bed, so that way his height didn’t give him away. Now all that was left was for Mr. Wolfe to wait for Little Red Riding Hood and get his delicious surprise. 

Little Red Riding Hood had just managed to come up the cobblestone path to her grandmother’s house, all the while panting. She had run the whole way there after she had been spooked by Mr. Wolfe and the strange look he held in his eyes. She could not stop thinking about it, especially the way he spoke with his deep raspy voice. Not to mentioned how imposing he was with his massive frame and impressive physique. Little Red Riding Hood blushed as she felt the same heat in the earlier in the woods flood down to the region in between her legs. Little Red shook her head to shake the thoughts away as she approached the cottage door. 

She did not understand why the man had made her feel so warm and wet down there, but she knew she didn’t have to think of it anymore as she was finally at her grandmother’s house and all she needed to do was focus on her dear, sick grandmother. 

Little Red Riding Hood knocked on the door with a happy sounding tune and waited to be let in. “Little gi-” Little Red Riding Hood heard a strange masculine voice call out, followed by serious hacking, and then a stranger feminine voice “Little Red Riding Hood? Is that you dear? Come in! I’m in my bedroom! Please come in!” 

Little Red Riding Hood opened the door and stepped inside. Little Red Riding Hood wondered just how sick her grandmother was if she sounded like that. She followed the sound of her grandmother’s beckoning straight to the main bedroom. “Grandmother, you sound so odd, are you alright?” Little Red Riding hood inquired as she entered the room.   
Her grandmother was lying in the bed with the comforter covering just below her grandmothers’ nose.

“I’m afraid I have a terrible cough my dear, so my voice is a bit hoarse. Please do come in and shut the door behind you dear.” Her grandmother replied. Little Red Riding Hood did as she was told and closed the door behind her. She then started to approach the bed but then stopped and stared at her grandmother. Something about her seemed off, her eyes seemed so large, even in the dimly lit room, she could make out its shape. “Why grandmother, what big eye’s you have! I don’t remember them being so large!” Her grandmother replied “Oh my dear, it’s been so long since you’ve seen me, you’ve probably just forgotten some of my features. And the bigger they are, the better they are to see you with my dear girl.” 

Little Red Riding Hood continued to approach the bed slowly as she took in more of her grandmother’s strange features “Why grandmother, what a big nose you have!” Little Red Riding Hood had always remembered her grandmother to have a small button nose like her and her mother, not large protruding nose before her, that appeared to have a slight hook shape to it. Her grandmother huge eyes only seem to grow more intimidating the more she spoke, even now as her grandmother replied “Oh my dear, my nose has always been like this! Truly the better to smell you with, and you smell so sweet! Do come closer my dear, sweet little girl, I want to see you up close my dear girl!”

Little Red Riding Hood started to notice the strange change in her grandmother’s personality the closer she got. “Perhaps it is just her fever; she is ill after all.” Little Red Riding Hood thought as she was within arm’s reach of her grandmother. Suddenly, as she was about to get closer, she stopped as she saw the predatorial look in her grandmother’s eye’s and was frozen in place. “W-w-why grandmother, w-w-what b-big teeth you have!” she managed to stutter out as she saw the gleaming white sharp teeth stretch into an unholy grin. Just as she had managed to pull her gaze away from the frightening Cheshire’s grin, her eyes met with something poking upwards from the middle of the bed. It was large, vertical, and for a moment, she thought it was a foot. “Grandmother, what a large-!”


	4. The Captured Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as she was about the finish her sentence, she had been suddenly slammed onto the surface of the mattress. Little Red gasped as the breath was forced out of her on impact, she had no idea who had pulled her down as it had happened so quickly. For a moment, she had even forgotten where she was until her eyes were directly looking into those piercing yellow ones. “Why my dear, sweet little girl, they are all the better to taste you with.” The words hit Little Red like a speeding carriage; this was not her grandmother, but a man, and he was the man from the woods! What was he going to do with her? He mentioned “taste”, was he going to eat her? Was he a cannibal?

Just as she was about the finish her sentence, she had been suddenly slammed onto the surface of the mattress. Little Red gasped as the breath was forced out of her on impact, she had no idea who had pulled her down as it had happened so quickly. For a moment, she had even forgotten where she was until her eyes were directly looking into those piercing yellow ones. “Why my dear, sweet little girl, they are all the better to taste you with.” The words hit Little Red like a speeding carriage; this was not her grandmother, but a man, and he was the man from the woods! What was he going to do with her? He mentioned “taste”, was he going to eat her? Was he a cannibal? 

Little Red Riding Hood gasped as she felt something large and hard rub against her lower regions. The man above her, who Little Red remembered his name being Antonio Wolfe, had moved up her skirts and petticoats without her realizing it and had began to grind his large frame against her much smaller one. His striking eyes went past her vision, and she felt his hot mouth and sharp teeth next to her ear. She whimpered as he began to speak “And this my dear little girl,” another grind came from the man’s groin directly on Little Red’s clitoral region “is for all the better to mate you with.” His rough, raspy voice came low hot groans as he continued to grind directly at her clitoris.

Little Red could not help but continue to whimper in pleasure as the older mans clothed cock continued its assault on her fabric covered pearl. Little Red Riding Hood was even more ashamed of herself when she started to lightly grind her cunt against his cock in hopes to sandwich it between the fabric of her panties and the lips of her pussy to gain more friction. 

The man howled with laughter as he felt Little Red Riding Hoods weak attempt at fornication. “My, my! And here I thought I had caught myself an innocent little rabbit!” The man began as he held both Little Red Riding Hoods wrists with one hand, while the other drifted to rip part of the ridiculous night gown off to expose his large cock. 

Little Red looked down and gulped, she couldn’t help but wonder if the man above her was even human. The appendage between his legs could only be described as an extremely large mushroom. The ‘stem’ was as large and long as a cucumber from her mother’s garden, with a flaming red and bulbous cap to match.

Mr. Wolfe caught her eyeing his cock, and let out a low, throaty growl into her ear “You like this?” He asked, with a sharp grind of his cock against her lacy underwear. She gasped as she felt her panties get wet in response, and she turned her head to the side in embarrassment. “I know you do~” the man continued teasing her verbally and physically with his cock. “All you have to do is ask me for it, my Little Red Riding Hood, and I will give it to you. I can make you scream in pleasure my dear, I can make you forget yourself in pleasure. 

Give me the word and I will do it just for you. If you decide you do not want this, I will leave, and you will never see me again.”  
Little Red Riding Hood met his gaze, her lip quivered as she stared at his lustful gaze. She couldn’t believe she was even considering it, but she was, and she did want it. His words have made her so tingling and wet between her legs. His rubbing cock did not help the situation, it only made her want to say yes more.

She had to say no, but she could not bring herself to do it, besides-what if he was lying? “You promise, if I were to say no, you would leave me alone for good?” The older man gave her a slight annoyed look for just a moment before it softened to something indistinguishable. “If that is your wish, then yes, my dear sweet girl, I will leave. But-” His free hand came up to caress her face and he slowed down his grinding to a slow and gentle rub against her clitoris. “Just remember what you’re giving up. I do not lie when I say I can give you all the pleasure you could ever want. 

I can feel how you want it, and I can give you all you need. I can make you a woman.”   
Little Red Riding Hood’s head was swarming with different emotions and thoughts. She knew she should say no, she knew she should not do something like this with someone who isn’t her husband. Despite these thoughts, and despite how wrong it felt, it also felt so right, and she wanted it so badly. She remembered the feeling of being full of her fingers, and how it didn’t feel full enough. 

She wanted to feel the fullness of him inside of her, him stretching her, feeling him hit all the electrifying places inside of her. Just as she was about to give her answer to the looming predator above her, she thought of her grandmother. What had he done to her?  
“W-w-what did y-you do to m-my grandmother?” She asked shakily. What if had killed her? Or hurt her badly? What if she was buried in a ditch or her body thrown into a ravine? The man chuckled “Now, now, my Little Red Riding Hood, I may be a lot of things, but I am not a granny killer. She is in the guest bedroom, fast asleep.

I gave her some special medicine that will keep her asleep until tomorrow. Nothing will wake her, no matter how loud I make you scream my sweet one.” Her thighs squeezed together at being called his, she liked it, it made her feel special, though she would never say it out loud. “You didn’t hurt her?” she asked softly, she would not do anything with this man if he harmed her family. “No, my dear, not a scratch. I promise, she is just asleep.”  
She thought about his offer some more. Yes, what he had done up to this point was inexcusable, and if she screamed, she knew a huntsman, or an axe man would come storming in with his weapon and kill the man. Despite this, she still wanted him, badly. She was so wet, and he was still grinding against her, so agonizingly slow. 

She wanted more, she wanted him to do what he had said and make her scream with pleasure. While still thinking about her answer, a hand had managed to sneak up her dress and had cupped her bare breast. The hand squeezed and played with her breast, focusing heavily on her nipple by tugging it and rubbing the tip roughly. Despite the slight pain it brought, it sent waves of heat down to her pulsing pussy. She couldn’t deny the man, not when it felt this good. 

“Y-you may have me, o-on a few conditions!” Little Red Riding Hood blurted out loudly. The man above her let out a wolfish laugh, deep and strong and replied “Anything my love, just name it and I will do it for you.” Little Red blushed at being called love by Mr. Wolfe and then replied “You may not tell anyone about this experience, and you must marry me afterwards! I will not have my maidenhood taken away without the promise of matrimony!” The man stared at her in surprise of the request before letting out a loud barking laugh. Little Red felt upset and angry “I am serious! 

I will not go any further with you unless you agree to my terms!” The man stared down at her with his striking yellow eyes, and sharp, toothy grin. His stare held a mixture of predatorial lust and good humor.   
“You have my word my dear, I will make you my bride.” The man said, still chuckling. He had lowered his face, so that his mouth was just a mere inch from Little Red’s. “Now, why don’t we enjoy our wedding bed a bit early.”


End file.
